Rejection, Realization
by CherryBlossom16
Summary: Hey people. This is a songfic I wrote. They’re in their 6th year. The song is Hillary Duff’s “Love Just Is”. HrR. Hope you like it, R&R!


Rejection, Realization  
  
Hey people. This is a songfic I wrote. They're in their 6th year. The song is Hillary Duff's "Love Just Is". Hr/R. Hope you like it, R&R!  
  
A watery feeling came to her eyes again and she sighed out loud. She was sitting in the common room alone and it was very late. When the tears began to leak out again, she crossed her arms over the table and rested her head on them. Her boyfriend of almost a year, Victor Krum, had just sent her a letter a few hours ago saying that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her anymore- the whole 'it-won't-work-out-we-should-be-friends' thing.  
  
When the night will fall  
  
And the sun won't rise  
  
"Hermione?" she heard someone call. Hermione looked up in surprise to see a very lanky boy with bright red hair standing about 10 feet away at the end of the staircase leading to the dormitories. He was still in his pajamas, which were a bit to short on his legs.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her.  
  
Hermione stood up and met him by the end of the table. She stared at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh Ron" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shirt.  
  
Just see the best  
As you close your eyes.  
  
He was taken aback for a few seconds but put his arms around her and patted her back gently. After a few minutes, she pulled back and looked at him again. Her eyes were red from all the crying  
  
"Ron- something happened." she began  
  
"Is it Krum? Did he do something to you? If he did, I'll kill him!" Ron exclaimed, feeling anger rise.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly. "He broke up with me. He said he wasn't interested in a relationship anymore, and that we should only be friends. I don't know what to do."  
  
When you reach the top  
As you bottom out  
But you understand  
What it's all about  
  
"Man, I'm sorry Hermione," Ron said with concern, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be all right?" "In the end, I will," she replied, looking off. "I knew we were never going to last, I just thought we wouldn't end this soon."  
  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
  
In your life, or in your dreams.  
  
"It's all right, Hermione. That little git wasn't worth your time anyway." Ron said through gritted teeth. Hermione smiled a bit. "Thanks, Ron. I actually don't feel as bad now." He nodded "good. Well, go get some rest, and cheer up. I'll see you in the morning." She watched as he turned around and headed up the staircase towards the boys dormitory.  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do?  
  
So I won't try making sense of you.  
  
The next day Ron met Hermione at breakfast. She seemed a lot better. "Morning, Hermione," Ron greeted, sitting next to her. "Good morning Ron." She replied, smiling a bit. A boy with black hair sat across from then and yawned. She laughed a tad. "Morning Harry." Harry smiled "good morning." They began to eat their food and Harry watched them. "Those two REALLY need to figure out their feelings and get together all ready." He thought. "Well, we don't have classes till the afternoon. I'm going back up to the dormitory to do that essay for Snape" Harry told them, adding the last part resentfully. "Alright. Say Ron, would you like to take a walk with me outside the castle?" Hermione asked, glancing at him. "Why not. We'll see you later Harry." "See ya." And the three separated. Ron and Hermione walked outside together, and Harry stomped up to the dormitory.  
  
Love Just Is  
  
Whatever it may be  
  
"So, how are you doing on the whole Krum thing?" Ron asked as they walked near the lake. "A lot better, thanks to you." She replied, smiling at him. He found himself blushing and looked away quickly. "I- I'm glad." He told her. Hermione giggled somewhat and looked off across the lake.  
  
Love Just Is  
You and me Nothing less, and nothing more I don't know what I love you for Love Just Is.  
  
"So. um." Ron searched for something to say. "I'm going to go back up and help Harry out with the essay. I'll see you later, ok?" She nodded. "Yeah, see you." Hermione watched as he walked across the lawn and back up to the castle. "I wish you would've stayed." she whispered at his retreating figure. Then she realized what she said. "I do?"  
  
When you're asked to stay  
But then disappear  
It seems you're gone, but you're really here.  
  
That night in the common room, Hermione was sitting in front of the table jotting down an essay for one of her classes with her cat on the other side of her. Then noticing an outline appear, she looked up. "Hermione?" It was Ron. "Yes?" "Can we take a walk outside for a while? I have to tell you something." "Sure."  
  
When every moon seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace.  
  
They were now outside walking around the courtyard under the moonlit sky. Both were silent until they reached a tree and stood underneath it.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him  
  
"Well... I don't know how to put this but."  
  
Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
  
"Go ahead and say it," she urged. She truly needed to finish that essay.  
  
"Hermione." he took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "It took me a while to figure this out but," he paused to whisper "I love you."  
  
She gasped and put her hand over her mouth while staring at him in awe. "Are- are you serious Ron?"  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do?  
So I won't try making sense of you.  
  
He nodded and kept his gaze. "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you. I know you're stunned and all that, but it did take me quite a while to do this. It may be a little hard for you to believe after Krum and all, but."  
  
Love Just Is  
Whatever it may be  
Love Just Is  
You and me  
  
Hermione still gazed at the boy a foot away from her. "Do I love him as well?" she asked herself. She thought of all the times when she thought she'd lost him in battles, and how they argued over simple stuff. She also remembered that she was upset when Ron was mad at her, plus how she got so jealous when he liked that girl back in 4th year. There was only one possible answer. "Ron?" she asked quietly. He sighed. "Let me guess. You think I'm an idiot don't you?" She shook her head. "No. I was going to say that. I love you too." His eyes widened. "Y- you do?"  
  
Nothing less, and nothing more.  
I don't know what I love you for.  
Love Just is.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes, I do." Ron's serious expression broke into a smile. "That's great." She laughed nervously. "I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out." He shrugged and smiled. "You're not the only one." Then he paused. "Um, Hermione? Would you mind if.?" It was her turn to smile. "Not at all, Ron." In only a matter of seconds she felt his hands go around her waist and pull her close to him. As his lips pressed into hers, she felt a wonderful sensation inside. "I promise I'll never let you go," he whispered as he kissed her again. "That's fine with me," she whispered as they parted for breath. "This may not be my first kiss, but I'm content that it's with Ron" she thought as his lips met hers once more.  
  
Love Just Is  
  
Well, did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me! I'd apriciate it a lot. It's my 1st songfic, so go a little easier on me! You can flame me if you want, but I like nice reviews! Lol. See ya! 


End file.
